On The Way To New York
by wickie4
Summary: *spoilers*  Percy and some Roman friends head out to get to New York in time to fulfil the prophacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Crouching at the edge of the tree line, I glanced around; making sure no one saw us leaving the reserve. Turning to my companions, I said, "The coast is clear. Let's get to the airport like Lupa said to."

My friend Kalia, daughter of Apollo nodded.

I glanced at my other companion, Percy Jackson, and sighed. He showed no sign of having heard what I said. "Percy!" There was no response. 'Greeks!' I thought. "Percy!" I said again. After a moment of him not responding, I lightly shoved him backwards.

He stumbled backwards, arms waving. When he had regained his balance, Percy glared at me. "What was _that_ for?" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and murmured to Kalia in Latin, "How are we going to survive this Greek?" She grinned, barely suppressing her laughter. Turning to Percy, I said, "I said, 'the coast is clear, let's get to the airport.'"

I was surprised to see his smile morph into a look of horror. "Flying? Are all Romans this crazy? Zeus will blast us out of the sky if I go into his domain! Don't get me wrong, I'm all for getting to New York, but this is insane. I prefer not to be just a bit of charred dust on the wind."

I let him rant for a second, knowing he had a point. It was dangerous for children of Neptune (or Poseidon) like, Percy and I, to travel through the air.

Kalia waited until he had cooled down, and then said, "Are you quite done? You know, we can get other transportation."

I felt myself starting to grin and quickly covered my mouth. Taking my hand away and looking completely serious, I said, "We'll be fine. Jupiter isn't doing much these days anyway." Immediately, the sky was lit up with lightning and the ground shook from thunder, as if disputing my words. "Sorry!" I said, not wishing to upset the Lord of the Sky.

Percy looked at me like he was always right and he knew it. "Rebecca, it is just as dangerous for you as it is for me. Let's just take a bus or something."

I glared at him (if looks could kill, Percy would be dead), then growled through gritted teeth. "Fine... We will find a train. Now stop acting like you know everything! You're not _that_ important!"

Percy ginned back. "Oh, but I am!" he said, then marched out into the open, leaving me fuming and Kalia with her eyebrows raise and her mouth in an O shape.

I stalked after him, fingering my silver charm bracelet that held all of my weapons in charm-form. I passed Percy without a word and started leading the way.

I looked around, taking in every tree, bush, and flower. I had grown up with this. I knew every plant by name, and now, because I'm going on this quest, I may never see them again. As soon as that thought surfaced, I mentally berated myself. That was no way for a member of the First Legion to think. We would come back, victorious. And Jacen would be with us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

About 10 minutes later, we reached the first of many picnic tables on the preserve. It was strangely empty, but I didn't think much of it, other than to thank the gods for our good fortune. (Demigods are often interrogated by tourists trying to be helpful, and they had good intentions, but it was a big hassle.) Moments later, we passed another few picnic tables, all empty. "Is there a holiday or something that I missed?" I said to my companions.

They could only shrug, just as confused as me.

We kept going, and after a few minutes of passing empty picnic tables, I started to get nervous. The preserve was never this empty. Even in the dead of winter, there were always a few people wandering around. I rubbed my charm bracelet nervously.

"Is this normal?" Percy asked, fiddling with something in his pocket.

"No, this place is usually packed..." Kalia trailed off as we came around the corner and saw the visitor center.

It was glowing with eerie silver light. As we walked up, he doors opened, as if saying _'Come on in!'_

We started walking up to it, but thought better and tried to turn around, but we couldn't. We just kept walking forward, unable to control our own legs. As soon as we were inside the building, the large wooden doors slammed shut with a loud BOOM!, sending shivers down my spine.

Blackness surrounded us. I looked in every directing, but couldn't see anything. I pulled my flashlight out, but it refused to turn on. "Percy? Kalia?" I said, feeling around with my hands, still being forced to walk forward.

"Rebecca?"

"Yah, I'm here," they responded, Kalia sounding as scared as I felt, Percy sounding as cool as a cucumber.

"My flashlight's broken... how 'bout you?"

I heard Kalia say, "Mine too, where are you guys?"

"Wait one sec... let's see if this works," Percy said. Moments later, a soft bronze light appeared and I stopped walking. From the impenetrable blackness there was a hiss and a skittering sound.

I dashed over to where Percy was standing with Kalia.

He pointed his sword out and said in a commanding voice, "Who is there? Come forward and your life may be spared!" We waited silently, listening for a response. Percy had just opened his mouth to speak again when we heard a soft voice coming from any and every direction.

"Oh, Perseus Jackson, it's you!"

Percy's eyes widened with surprise. "You! What are you doing here?"

"Who? Percy, who is it?" Kalia asked, pulling her bow out of her magical backpack.

"Dear Kalia Blake, have you not heard of me?" A woman in black stepped into the light of Percy's sword. She was wearing sunglasses, despite the lack of light, and her hair seemed to be moving in the bronze light.

"Medusa!" Percy said. "You've changed. You look uglier, if that's possible." I looked at Percy, shocked that he was teasing a monster that could kill us.

Medusa glared at Percy, but almost before it could be seen, her face changed to a sad face. "Why are you mean to me Percy?"

"Maybe because you tried to kill me and Annabeth and Grover, but I'm not sure," Percy shot back.

Medusa glared at him, no longer hiding her anger. "One of these days, your impertinence will get you killed. And, offence intended, I hope that day is today." As she spoke, torches were lit and a bunch of draconis and hellhounds appeared in the golden light. looking around, there were monsters everywhere.

"Surrender and you will not... actually you will be killed, but it will be less painful," growled a draconi.

I turned to look at Percy and Kalia. Without a word, we agreed to just go along with them. I took off my charm bracelet, breaking of a charm and hiding it in my hand. We handed them our weapons, and allowed them to lead us down the hall.

**Please review! I am always open to pointers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know, I edited the end of the last chapter, so there might be more on it that you have read**

**Chapter 3**

Walking down a hall with a dracanae's sword digging into my pack wasn't haw I planned to spend my Wednesday.

Medusa walked ahead and opened a door and grinned wickedly at us. "Enjoy your room," she said, and the dracanea shoved us in the room and slammed the door shut.

"Now what do we do?" Kalia asked, glancing around. The room was empty, except for a few cardboard boxes. She walked over to the small window 7 feet above the floor. "Too small..." she muttered to herself.

I stepped over to the door and jiggled the handle, but it was locked, as expected. I kicked the door, frustrated, but only succeeded in bruising my toes.

Kalia sighed. "Well _that_ worked well. Nice job on taunting the monsters, Percy. Do we have any weapons?"

Percy grinned. "Thank you. Would it make you like me more if I said yes?" He pulled a pen out of his pocket and pulled off the cap. It turned into his bronze sword.

I raised my eyebrows, impressed. "One by one, your secrets are revealed. You know how to pick a lock?"

Percy shook his head. "You?"

"Yup," I said, holding out my hand for him to give me the sword. He handed it to me, and I walked over to the door. Leaning down, I inspected the lock. I carefully inserted the sword into the lock, trying my best not to make any noise.

"When did you learn to pick locks?" Percy said, but I waved the question off.

"Not to be mean, but this isn't as easy as it looks so if you would kindly be quiet..." A minute later the lock clicked and I handed Percy his sword back.

He opened the door and swung his sword at the dracanea who was guarding the door and she exploded into yellow dust before she knew what had happened. We dashed down the hall, trying to find our way out. Percy killed every monster we encountered, until we came to a large room filled with all kinds of monsters. "What is going on?" Percy muttered. One of the monsters turned around and we ducked behind the door. Percy glanced around the corner. Then he looked back at us, frowning. "Echidna, the Chimera, a fury, harpies, hellhounds, dracaneas, even the Minotaur! They're all here!"

"What? Are those, like, Greek monsters?" Kalia peeked around the corner, and then turned back to us, eyes wide. "There's got to be 40 monsters in there, at least!" she whispered.

I pulled the charm I had broken off out of my pocket. It was my cluster mini grenades. "I have some grenades. Percy, we're relying on you, unless we find our weapons."

Percy nodded, his face serious. "If you can't find weapons, get out of here. I won't get hurt, but I can't protect you two."

I was confused about the whole 'Percy won't get hurt' part, but it wasn't the time to ask. "Ok, get ready..." I whispered, "Grenades," and the charm turned into real grenades. I leaned around the corner and tossed the grenades. The moment they exploded, Percy, Kalia and I dashed into the room. About half of the monsters had been disintegrated, making our job easier.

Percy started slashing at the monsters in a dizzying sequence of slashes while Kalia and I searched for out weapons.

"Here!" called Kalia, and I dashed over, grabbing my charm bracelet.

"Sword!" I commanded it, and my sword appeared in m hands. I grinned, turning to Kalia. "Lets fight!"

**Please leave reviews! Helpful hints are always appreciated!**


End file.
